


The Black Mist

by xMissxNoxNamex



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Death, Fantasy, M/M, Might add more characters in the future, Murder, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, lots of death, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMissxNoxNamex/pseuds/xMissxNoxNamex
Summary: Shinichi never had any trouble in solving mysteries, but there are two that he has yet to solve. What is this mist that seems to follow him around, and just happens to know who is the murderer and how the victim was killed? And lastly, what is Kaitou KID? Human? No.





	The Black Mist

Everyone knows about the string of thread wrapped around their finger, they know what it means. Some people travel the world to find the other end, others wait as they believe in fate. Shinichi? He doesn't really know whats so special about soulmates, especially searching for them. If they are destined to meet, they will meet at the right time. He just spends his days like any other, wakes up, brushes his teeth, makes some coffee and maybe some breakfast, and then he would head out the front door.

He slowly paced to the station as he took in the people around him. A few people came towards him asking if he were to ever participate in chasing KID, he would always say no. Thieves don't spark any interest within him, they steal. End off. With murders, it's usually more heartwarming avenging someone's life and putting their killer in jail. Though he has to admit, KID has caught his attention, he has not been caught for twenty years straight and he is still going. Well, not the original.

He walked through the front doors and gave a polite nod to the receptionists as he walked by.

"Kudou-Kun just the person we needed! There has recently been a trail of deaths of teenage boys, but we can't find any links or who might even be killing them." Inspector Megure announced, handing him a file.

"How were they killed?" he asked while flipping through the file.

"Strangulation."

The images did indeed show sign of strangulations, I mean, there was rope around all their neck and their heads were inside plastic bags.

"Is that certain? They could have been placed like that after they were killed."

"We sent them through tests and nothing came back but what is written down in there."

There was something wrong with the photos. Whoever killed these people was a genius. He hid a smile at what was going to be a challenging case.

"Inspector, Inspector!" yelled a female voice.

"What is it Sato-san?" asked Megure

"There has been another murder relating to the recent strangulation killings!"

The Inspector turned to Shinichi. " You go with Sato-san to the crime scene and see what you can dig out of it."

"Yes sir"

* * *

 

According to the file he was reading at the station, all the murders were taken place in the victims home. There was a mark in the room as well to tell that it was the murder that they were dealing with. There would always be a bloody handprint somewhere in the room. The blood from the other cases had been taken back to be tested on, but nothing was found.

The current victim was a student who played golf on the weekends with his family. He would occasionally go to a cafe with some friends to chat or to go over homework. He was basically a normal teenager.

Marks were seen around his neck, but he wasn't killed by strangulation. If it was suicide, he would have at least left a note, or maybe had cuts on his body. He should also have tears on his face, but there was none. Meaning, that he could have been gassed or he was fed a poison, but there was no trace of it.

There was nothing to say when he returned. He saw what was said in the file, there was nothing to update on the file. He doesn't even know how they could be connected, they all led normal lives and none of them had talked to any of the others, though all the murders were aimed at teenage boys. It must be someone who doesn't care who they kill, maybe they do it for the thrill or the pleasure of knowing that they have ruined peoples lives.

His thoughts were cut short when he had a weird feeling to look down at his hand, when he looked, the thread that he had once seen as a nuisance, had snapped. He knows what it means, he knows that at that very moment his other half had just died. A thought came to him which made him feel nauseous. What if his soulmate was a teenage male and was just killed by this new killer?

He looked for the nearest computer in the building and searched for hours for any links, anything that could help solve the case. He knew that even his other half was killed by this person, he wouldn't know anyways. Though he was going to bring justice to those anyway, he won't let anybody else die on him.

* * *

 

He had fallen asleep at the computer desk with his face mashed into the keyboard. He groggily stood up and went to find a coffee machine. He went to grab a cup when he saw that the red thread around his finger was no longer broken. He slowly took a sip of his black coffee, thinking he was seeing things as he hasn't completely woken up. But no. It was still there. 

It was different though.

It wasn't broken but it seemed to fade out into nothing. What does that mean?

He decided he would worry about it later and decided to go back to searching on the computer. He found nothing, again. These people are just dying and nothing is making sense. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up and found there was a black mist in front of him. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times, but it was still there. To his surprise and horror, the mist started changing into a human-like shaped and stood there staring at him. 

The weird mist human thing was see through but you could tell it was still black. You couldn't see any face or anything. It was like looking at a shadow, a moving shadow that wasn't on the floor or wall. 

The figure decided to make itself feel at home by settling into one of the leather chairs, letting its legs dangle off the armrest. Deciding that he was going crazy, he let his thoughts go back to the recent murders. Could the bloody handprint have something to do with it? Is it real blood or fake?

The figure appeared before him, it seemed to be speaking but all was coming out was a weird gurgling noise. Shinichi got up out of his chair and went back to the crime scene that he had left the night before. Maybe he was missing something very important.

He arrived at the crime scene and the weird figure had followed him here. It kinda reminded him of a lost puppy, but less on the adorable side. Shinichi started opening drawers to see if there was anything useful inside, but of course, there was nothing. Gurgling came behind him and he turned his head to find the figure looking at him and pointing his index finger to a certain drawer.

"You want me to open it?" he asked, being thankful no one was around, they would think he was crazy. His reply was only more gurgling, more he saw the figure nodding its head. He opened the drawer and inside was full of technology, the victims' laptop, iPod, headphones. He pulled them out and place them on a table nearby, wondering what these would be helpful for.

The figure had gurgled again, but it sounded annoyed this time which was kind of strange, and it had turned into a mist again. The mist flew around the room and threw everything off the table except for the laptop. Shinichi just stared in bafflement.

"How did you do that?" he whispered

The mist ignored him and flew around the room, making certain objects move as he floats past. Shinichi looked towards the laptop and came across the locked screen. He glanced around the room to see if there was something that would work. He came across an old photo frame with the name Yuna scribbled in the corner. He hesitantly typed in Yuna and the screen unlocked.

There was currently a document opened that had some unfinished homework inside, there was another with a social network account, and finally, there was a game open. He clicked on the games icon and was greeted to a multiplayer shooter game. To the right side of the screen was a tab full of messages from 'Lord Death' which was normal, until you read the messages and realise they were threatening the victim.

Some went into detail about the victim, who was close to him, where he lived and what school he attended. The one that mainly caught his attention went into detail about how he would kill him. Though some of the words were bugging out, translating into nonsense.

A quiet hum turned his gaze away from the screen to notice the mist was looking over his shoulder and seemed to be staring at the screen. The mist was no longer gurgling but talking... nonsense, the mists figure was also more solid but could still be easily mistaken for a shadow.

He turned his head towards the screen once more and tried to translate what was on the screen, unfortunately for him nothing changed and he still couldn't read it. Heaving a sigh he grabbed the laptop and made his way to the station so someone could translate this strange code.

Being lost in his own head, he didn't hear the quiet whispers behind him.

"No one in that office will be able to help you... humans won't be able to decode it."


End file.
